Many conventional motorcycles have a front fork including telescoping fork members which support a front wheel of the motorcycle. In such an arrangement, it is common for a brake caliper to be attached to a lowermost fork member for interaction with a brake disc attached to the front wheel. While generally effective to facilitate braking of the motorcycle, this arrangement provides significant bulk in the vicinity of the wheel's hub and, as a result, among other disadvantages, detracts from the aesthetic styling of the motorcycle.